Planes, Trains, and Automobiles
by BaileyChabot
Summary: A series of one shots about Holly and Gail and their sex-capades.
1. Planes

This story is rate 'S' for Super Smutty. Like, this story pretty much just soft porn, with essentially no literary value.

Tumblr handle is baileychabot.

Enjoy!

**Planes**

The redeye flight from Vancouver to Toronto had just completed its taxi and was now airborne. The first class seats the conference upgraded them to were certainly better than coach Gail thought to herself as she pulled her complimentary blanket up to her neck. Gail looked over at her girlfriend whose eyes were closed. Gail smiled even though the doctor couldn't see and lifted up the armrest between them so that she could wrap the covering around the both of them.

Gail was closing her eyes and settling in for the 4 hour and 40 minute flight when Holly's hand started to brush along the blonde's jean clad thigh, from near her hip along the top of her leg to the inseam of her pants. Having thought the brunette was asleep Gail was surprised at the very intentional, and very intimate, touch. When she looked back to the doctor's face her eyes were still closed but she had a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. Gail kept staring at her, but the brunette never opened her eyes and just kept the pads of her fingers dusting along denim.

Gail turned her head forward, closed her eyes, and snuggled into her girlfriend. The hand kept wandering along its path occasionally changing direction to drag nails along the blonde's inner thigh. Gail could feel her pulse quickening already. After a few more soft strokes along the blonde's strong quads, Gail could feel Holly's hand move to her centre. The movements became an alternation between firm pressure along the seam of Gail's pants from her pubic bone to the entrance to her vagina and light, barely noticeable circular motions. Gail wanted to moan but subdued the noise, swallowing hard and gritting her teeth.

The stewardess came through offering refreshments. Gail wanted to ask for water so that she could wet her lips but knew that any attempt to speak would give them away immediately. She chose the safest option and pretended to be asleep while Holly continued her sweet torture. Holly said quietly to the stewardess that they were alright and were going to try to sleep for the duration of the flight.

When the airline attendant had moved on to another passenger, Holly pulled Gail's left leg over her own. She was going to need better access for what she had planned for the blonde officer sitting next to her. Gail shifted gladly. Once Holly was content with their positioning she kept her left hand on the inside of Gail's thigh and slowly started moving her right hand to the blonde's waist. She brushed the soft skin on Gail's stomach, feeling the flutter of ab muscles as she dipped just below the top of the officer's jeans. Gail bucked gently at this, craving more, but Holly squeezed her left hand, reminding the blonde of their whereabouts.

Gail focused on keeping her breath even and face neutral despite electric shocks blissfully searing along her neurons, causing blood to drain from her limbs and flood her groin. She wouldn't be able to handle Holly's teasing for much longer, knowing from past experience that she would start loudly and forcefully demanding that Holly fuck her if the brunette continued. She ran her fingers along Holly's arm to the hand that was causing her muscles to twitch and twitter in excitement. She moved past it and undid the button of her pants. Grabbing Holly's wrist, she started to push Holly toward the inferno that was raging between her legs, causing the zipper to slide down in the process.

Holly wasn't surprised by Gail's wetness when her digits slid along the junction between the blonde's legs, but she couldn't help but smile at the reaction she caused her girlfriend. It made her own centre swell with desire.

Gail's breath hitched when Holly pulled back the hood of her clit and gently started rubbing circles around it, starting from the apex and moving around and around to the base. Holly then slowly traced the pads of her digits along the blonde's swollen lips. Gail was soaked. The feeling of Gail's arousal for her caused the brunette to gasp.

She started to trace Gail's entrance. She dipped her index finger into the Gail's warmth, but only up to her first knuckle before retreating to circle her clit once more. Gail was nearly vibrating in anticipation. Gail turned her head that was resting on Holly's shoulder so her mouth was against the brunette's ear. She was breathing heavily and the heat of her exhalations was causing Holly to lose control. She knew she needed to make the blonde come soon otherwise she wouldn't be in control enough to do it properly. Gail licked her lips and uttered one single word. "More" she rasped.

It was all Holly needed to hear. She started to rub Gail's clit between her index and middle finger. She increased her pace when she felt Gail's hips thrust against her hand. Holly knew the officer was getting close when she could feel the muscles in the officer's thigh contract and pull against her left hand. Suddenly Holly felt the blonde's teeth sink into the fleshy part of her shoulder, stifling the guttural groans that were escaping Gail's mouth.

As the blonde came down from her high, Holly continued to gently rub Gail's clit through the hood. She stopped when the sensation became too much for the officer's overly sensitive organ and she spasmed.

Gail let out a heavy sigh as Holly removed her hand from her pants and pulled the blonde closer to her.

"Sleep" she murmured into Gail's ear.

Gail smiled as she drifted off. Flying first class was MUCH better than coach, she decided.


	2. Trains

This story is rated 'S' for Super Smutty. Like, this story pretty much just soft porn, with essentially no literary value.

**Trains**

The brunette found her seat on the train. She was headed for a weekend away in Montreal and decided that taking the train would be a lovely break from the bleak 401. She found her seat across from a business woman who was wearing a charcoal pinstriped power suit. The woman was wearing a white blouse underneath her jacket with just enough buttons to show the swell of her breast but not enough that Holly's imagination wasn't running wild with thoughts of what lay underneath. The ensemble was completed with a small string of freshwater pearls. Holly was impressed.

She sat down and smiled at the woman. "Hello" she said.

"Hi" came the reply, "Jennifer". She reached her hand out for the doctor to shake.

"Holly" she said as she shook the woman's hand. "Business in Montreal?" she asked.

"Yes. My firm is the in middle of negotiating a merger between two transnational corporations which means that I'm constantly going between Toronto and Montreal. You?" the well-dressed woman said.

"Taking a weekend away" the doctor said. "Work has been hectic so I'm going to spend two nights in a nice hotel, visit la Notre Dame, maybe see a Habs game, but mostly bubble baths and room service" she smiled.

"By yourself?" Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow and mischievous grin.

Holly blushed slightly. "Yes, my girlfriend had to work this weekend. She hates museums and things like that anyway, so she probably wouldn't have come even if she could" Holly replied with a shrug.

"What a shame. Montreal is definitely a romantic city. It's a pity that you won't be able to share it with anyone." Jennifer stared into Holly's eyes with such intensity that Holly had to look away, but not before she noticed the woman sitting across from her licking her bottom lip.

Holly's mouth went dry. The woman was looking at her like a lioness hunting her prey. She could see in the this woman's eyes that she wasn't a person who heard the word 'no' very often, and the doctor could see why; she commanded respect and attention and she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was attracted to Holly.

Not knowing what else to do, Holly excused herself to the bathroom, needing a moment to collect herself. She was about to slide the single stall washroom closed when a hand stopped the door and the lithe figure of Jennifer slipped through. The click of the lock echoed through the cramped space.

Holly looked into the eyes of the brazen woman who was slithering toward with a salacious glint in her eye. The doctor could have sworn this woman was the serpent reincarnate from the Garden of Eden and she was Eve; she knew already that she was going to eat the forbidden fruit. Holly tried to press the woman away from her but her resistance was met with greater force and pressed Holly's back against the wall. Jennifer had her hand next to the door, blocking the exit, and the other was roughly running up Holly's right side.

The hand moved to the doctor's mouth. Holly could feel the pad of Jennifer's finger running along her full bottom lip. The lawyer was so close that Holly could hardly focus on the piercing eyes only centimetres away so instead focused on her scent; an intoxicating combination of musky undertones with subtly sweet notes. The smell of her perfume mixed with the leg she could feel pressing between her own was making Holly dizzy.

Holly knew she had already lost the battle and was succumbing to her own desire. She could feel Jennifer's hot breath on her skin, as she slowly placed a timid kiss on Holly's lips. The doctor was surprised by the tenderness of it, and the discrepancy between the sweet kiss and the roughness of what had led up to it pushed Holly over the edge. She grabbed the lawyer's ass, pulled on her hips and pressed them into her.

Jennifer responded immediately. She pressed her own thigh harder into Holly's groin and started a slow grinding motion against Holly's leg. The doctor could feel the heat burning through Jennifer's pants against her quad and knew her own centre was at a raging just as hot. Their mouths were frantic as they searched for something more; lips crashed together, tongues slid along each other, while teeth nibbled and bit where they could.

Holly groaned as she felt her right breast being crudely palmed while adept fingers tugged at her hard nipple through her cotton shirt. She dragged her hands from Jennifer's bottom up her back and tangled her hands in her hair, scratching her neck along the way. Jennifer could feel the desire radiating off of the doctor. She placed her left hand on Holly's crotch and continued to press her thigh into the woman, using her index finger to press into where the doctor's clit should be.

Holly couldn't hold it together any longer. She needed more; more touching, more kissing, more clawing-more. She started bucking into Jennifer's palm as she tugged on her hair. The lawyer could feel the brunette coming undone. She started to pull away from her, the doctor moving with her. Jennifer pushed her back into the wall. The suddenness and force of the gesture made Holly let go of the woman and her eyes shot open to take in what was now happening.

Jennifer had her head tilted forward, eyes burning with desire. Her irises expressed a deep fervor for the brunette. Holly could swear she could hear a primal grunt as she the lawyer mentally undressed the doctor in front of her.

Holly was frozen in place as a hand reached to waist of her pants and dipped in. The hand slid past her throbbing clit and long swollen folds, parting them to dance around the doctor's entrance. Holly's breath hitched. She reached for Jennifer but her hand was pushed away, and just like that, the sensation between her thighs was gone.

The hand that was seconds ago buried in her panties was now making its way toward Jennifer's mouth. The lawyer slowly licked and sucked the fingers that had been teasing the doctor. She moaned as she tasted Holly while her eyes closed in ecstasy. Holly's deep breathing stopped as she had to swallow hard, watching the woman across from her revel in her wetness. She had never been so turned on in her life.

"Fuck" Holly muttered.

"My pleasure" came the response. "Turn around" she commanded.

Holly did as she was told. She could feel hands run from her hips, across her ribs and brushing past her breasts, along her strong arms to place them flat against the wall. At the same time her legs were being parted by the lawyer's knee. A hand was placed between Holly's shoulder blades and pressed her chest against the wall while another hand prevented her hips from moving forward, forcing the doctor into jutting her ass out. Jennifer ran the tip of her lip from Holly's collar bone along her neck to suck gently on the doctor's earlobe.

"Do not move" she ordered as she bit the lobe. "I'm going to make you come"

Holly could only nod, having lost her ability to speak, grunts and groans being her only means of verbal communication now. She felt her pants sliding past her hip bones along with panties that were momentarily glued to Holly's centre by her own wetness. Jennifer pressed her entire front to Holly's back as she scraped her nails along Holly's bare inner thighs. She lifted her head to press her lips against Jennifer's but was instead bitten on her shoulder.

"I told you- do not move" the lawyer's sultry voice commanded again as Holly whimpered.

The lawyer's fingers were again sliding along Holly's soaked labia but this time did not tease her at all. Two fingers entered her, thrusting deep inside, forcing a gasp from the doctor. The sensation from inside her was being matched by the thrusting of Jennifer's pelvis against her ass.

"Harder" Holly pleaded.

"How do you ask?" Jennifer whispered.

"Please. Please do it harder. I need you to do it harder" she begged.

"That's better"

Jennifer pushed her fingers deeper into Holly, moving them inside of her, stroking her perfectly. Her left hand anchored herself to the doctor's hips as she increased the pace of her other hand.

Moments later, Jennifer could feel Holly's insides start to shudder while her legs started to buckle. She pressed her lips against the brunette's to stop her from calling out. She slowly slid her hand from the doctor but made certain to keep the heel of her hand pressed against her clit. Holly gasped as the digits slicked out of her spasming entrance.

Once she caught her breath, she turned around to lock her brown eyes to the steely blues staring back at her.

"Just like you imagined?" the blonde asked her.

"So much better" Holly replied, still breathing heavily. "Jennifer the lawyer? Really?" she said with a post orgasmic giggle.

"I had to create an entire persona otherwise, how would it be believable? Besides, I like Jennifer" the blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, trust me Gail, I like her too" Holly smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hol?" she said to the doctor.

"Yes, honey?" Holly responded.

"I need to throw out my underwear. That was incredibly hot, even for me" she groaned.

"We better get them off of you then, Officer" Holly responded as she moved to Gail.


	3. Automobiles

This story is rated 'S' for Super Smutty. This story is pretty much just soft porn with essentially no literary value.

My tumblr is baileychabot

Enjoy!

**Automobiles**

Gail giggled as she led Holly down the hall to their temporary bedroom. Steve and Traci were having a house warming party at their new place and everyone knew it was really an excuse to drink copious amounts of alcohol. The house was big enough so that all of the guests could stay over but some were stuck with sleeping on couches; the two women were lucky enough to get a bed.

They had spent the evening drinking their beers, taking shots of tequila, and never standing more than an arm's length apart. It was when everyone was sitting around the table chatting and Holly was sitting on Gail's lap that they had been told to get a room. Holly had thought they were more on the appropriate end of the PDA scale but Steve disagreed.

"If you're going to sit here and make out with my sister, could you at least switch seats with Dov so we aren't trying to talk through you?" he told Holly as he nudged Gail with his elbow. Gail just glowered at him.

"Fine. We'll go to bed and let you have your boring conversation. Goodnight, losers" she announced unceremoniously before marching up the stairs with Holly in tow.

Holly didn't mind at all. Their schedules hadn't allowed them more than a few minutes together in passing and tonight was the first night they had gotten to spend together in nearly two weeks. She didn't care if it wasn't their own bed, they were going to have sex. She needed it- _badly_.

They were having a hard time getting to their assigned room. Gail was trying to lead Holly but the brunette just wanted the blonde's lips against her own, which meant they were essentially shuffling along the hall, disturbing picture frames, and nearly falling into the open bathroom door. They finally made it through the doorframe to their little den when Gail pushed the doctor onto the bed.

Holly fell a lot farther then she expected to. The miscalculated distance teemed with the booze meant that the taller woman fell all the way onto her back. When her head hit what she was expecting to be a pillow, she was surprised to find her skull connecting to something hard and plastic.

_Squeek_. the sound came from the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Gail said, the sudden noise having brought both women back to the present moment. "Was that you?" she asked her girlfriend incredulously.

"No, Gail, I did not just say 'squeek'. I hit my head on this…" _Squeek_. "Um, Gail? I think this is a steering wheel" Holly said as she felt around in the dark. She could feel the officer step away from the bed.

"Oh my God! They gave us Leo's room!" Gail exclaimed as she took in the fire engine red race car bed her girlfriend was currently sitting on. "Holly! We can't have sex in Leo's bed!"

"Why not? We'll fit, we just have to be careful. At least if well fall off the bed we aren't that far from the ground" the brunette replied taking in the small size of the bunk.

"It's not that. It's just… it's creepy! He's just a kid!" Gail said exasperated.

"Honey, he's not here. He's not even in the house. We'll wash the sheets tomorrow. There's nothing wrong or creepy about this" Holly replied in an impatient tone. She didn't want their bed to be the reason she didn't have the blonde in her arms.

Gail just looked skeptically.

"Okay. Well, I'm just going to go ahead and take this Spider-Man comforter off and set it on the floor. Why don't you sit down on this desk chair and I'll be in the bed? You can watch and if you feel like joining, you're welcome to" the doctor grinned.

Gail didn't protest. She sat and watched as the brunette started unbuttoning her blouse. Slowly, adept fingers started to reveal black lace barely containing mounds of olive toned flesh. The blonde could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Judging by the sensations brewing between her legs, she was surprised there was enough blood to rush past her ear drums.

Gail watched as the more and more skin was revealed: the mole that she loved to caress with her lips that was nestled perfectly under her girlfriend's left breast, the firm abs that rippled along a taught torso, and the glint of metal that caught in the moonlight.

Holly's naval ring.

It was innocuous enough, just a piece of metal pierced through the rim of the brunette's belly button. Gail knew other people had seen it; Holly wears a two-piece to the beach and the blonde knew she showered when she went to the gym. But to Gail, the lustrous jewelry meant so much more and this innate stud had her conditioned like Pavlov's dog. As soon as she saw it she could feel the wetness between her legs grow and all the moisture leave her mouth.

Worse still, was when she felt like the ring was teasing her. When she saw it peek from underneath Holly's shirt when she was reaching for something high on a shelf, or when the blonde could see its outline pushing through Holly's worn UBC t-shirt, Gail just wanted to rip off her girlfriend's clothes and punish her in the best way possible for the torture her belly ring caused her.

She was pulled from her reverie when she heard the zipper on Holly's tight jeans. The brunette was running her fingers along the waist of the undone pants, slowly swiveling her hips to a song playing only in her head. The blonde was mesmerized by the slow grind, imagining how the brunette would feel pressing against her.

She ran her gaze up to the brown eyes of the woman she loved, eyes that grew darker with passion and Gail was sure that at this moment Holly's irises were the colour of onyx. She was gently sucking on her index finger. Gail swallowed hard as the finger was pulled from between the doctor's deliciously plump lips and traced along the midline of her body, down her long neck, past her expanding chest, in between bound breasts straining against the fabric confining them, to the ticklish place near her diaphragm that makes the muscles in her stomach twitch, all the way to the ring that drives Gail so crazy. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Holly knows how much Gail loves this jewelry. She takes her time playing with the metal stud, slowly tracing circles around her naval.

Gail can feel her breaths coming in laboured. She still doesn't want to have sex on Leo's bed, but she can feel her resolve loosening. She presses her eyelids shut. _No_, she recommits, _we're not having sex in here_ she tells herself. She opens her eyes just in time to see Holly's hand disappear behind a wall of lace that is the doctor's panties.

A slow moan escapes the blonde's lips. She doesn't even hear the noise she makes, or notices that she has started lightly bucking against the desk chair she is still sitting on, the seam of her jeans pressing oh so heavenly against her swollen clit. Her hands are clenched to her thighs, knowing that if she doesn't keep them busy they instinctively reach for the brunette.

Holly turned around and let her blouse drop to the floor. The blouse is quickly joined by the brunette's bra, when Holly looks over her shoulder and grins at the blonde with hooded eyes. The doctor's hands then press under her pants, kneading her ass and deliberately stripping the jeans from her bottom, exposing her tanned legs.

Gail loves those legs. Starting from hips with stretch marks from growth spurts, to the long thighs with light dimpling that Holly hated, thighs that met bony knees, and finally moved to chiseled calves, Gail adored everything about them. Gail was about to tell Holly how amazing her legs were when the brunette turned to face her, hair falling loosely over her luscious breasts. Gail bit her lower lip imagining how Holly's hard nipples tasted in her mouth.

Holly slowly sat on the race car bed and moved so her back was leaning against the wall. She placed her feet against the "door" of the bed with her knees in the air. She slowly spread them open as she dipped her fingers into her sopping panties. She knew that if she didn't take them off it would push Gail over the edge completely.

Wishing Gail was next to her instead of across the room, she teased her entrance hoping the low hum that escaped her lips would be enough to break the blonde's resolve. Gail, however, was nothing if not stubborn. She knew Holly was trying to entice her, and although it was working, she refused to reach out to her.

She watched as the brunette continued to please herself. She knew exactly what the doctor was doing even though her view was blocked by her underwear. Gail dug her nails into her quads as Holly pulled back the hood of clit so she could massage it with the pad of her finger. The motions the doctor uses are matched by her tongue as it licks her lips. The officer unconsciously mimics with her own tongue, wishing it were pressed against the brunette's sensitive organ.

The heat between Gail's legs was becoming unbearable. She wasn't sure how much longer she could watch Holly before she lost all control and ravaged her. Just as she was about to suggest they just use the chair she was sitting on, she watched the doctor's wrist slip into her panties. If the motion wasn't obvious, the look of ecstasy on Holly's gave it all away: two knowing fingers just ventured deep inside her.

The movement was slow at first, building on the frenzy that was already brewing. She pressed gently on the spot she loved, the spot that she knew Gail knew was her favourite, while her free hand pinched her right nipple. She was gentle at first, but she was coming undone and needed more intense sensations. She used her fingernails to press into her hard nipple, the pain making her delirious as the warm waves of pleasure started rolling in. She was about to call out for her girlfriend as she started to shake with pleasure when she felt the warm embrace of the woman she loves carry her through her orgasm.

As she was coming down from her high, Gail slowly kissed her, tenderly at first, but intensity quickly took over. The brunette was about to pull the blonde on top of her to give her a turn when sheets were being wrapped around her and she was being pulled to her feet. She didn't have time to react, her mind still fogged by post-orgasmic bliss, when the bedroom door was thrown open, she was dragged down the hall, and Gail barged them both into the bathroom.

A surprised Dov was standing in front of the sink. "Go wash your hands in the kitchen sink, Epstein" Gail commanded as she grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door. "I need the bathroom" she continued as the toga clad brunette giggled.


End file.
